


Judas's apprentice

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Army, Mentor Severus Snape, Occlumency, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Severitus, Snape teach Harry the Dark Art, The Patronus Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: At one hour of Dumbledore's army, Harry did a powerful spell that even Hermione hasn't known. From whom learn the "The Boy Who Lived" something like that, and why does he refuse to didn't give his classmates this skill?PS (spoiler): This is the AU in a world where Lupine didn't teach Harry The Patronus Charm.





	Judas's apprentice

#  Judas's apprentice

 

Leading a class of Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't easy, if man wanted to be a hands-on teacher rather than Dolores Umbridge. It meant putting a great deal of responsibility on your shoulders. In training and fighting, accidents sometimes happen, and the cantor is in charge of protecting his students in the best possible way. Harry thought, that he is good in planning to organize it so much that no one would be in danger, and at the same time, to actually teach his classmates something practical. But that was only until Neville had changed, and instead of ordinary _Rictusempra_ on Dean, he was throwing something like _Yictustempra_. It's hard to say, what would happened to the other Gryffindor, but to convince yourself of the effects of such a thing, The Boy Who Lived didn’t really need it. He had to act quickly and he had to hide his classmate behind a shield that would resist the curses of black magic - as if _Yictustempra_ was something powerful and frightening. He had to act quickly and he had to hide his classmate behind a shield that would resist the curses of black magic - as if _Yictustempra_ was something powerful and dangerous.

He took advantage of the fact that his injury on hand, which was caused by the pink toad, still bleeding, and with the words: _Tutela ab sanguine_ , he conjured up a huge red shield in front of Dean. This shield absorbing Neville's spell and then it fell apart in glittering dust.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked worriedly. But none of his friends answered his question. They were looking at him in silence. The black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead frowned and looked around at the others. He was horrified to find that the rest of the members of their secret organization also are standing with their mouth open in astonishment.

“Wow, that was cool!” Ron, as first person, appreciated it.

“I ... I ... it excuses - I'm sorry,” Longbottom said in embarrassed. However, his apology almost disappeared in further screaming: “That was incredible!”, “How did you do that, Harry?”, or “Will you teach us it, do you?!” Their famous classmate became visibly pale. Once he realized what he had done.

“No, No, I will not,” he answered their last question. Suddenly he felt terribly tired. “I think,” he said, leaning against the nearest wall, “that it was enough for today.”

Hermione frowned. Colin breathed a sigh. Ginny nodded with understanding - Harry must be exhausted after such a spell.

“Why will not you teach us it?” Lee wanted to know

“Yeah, you said the DA's job is to teach us to defend, this is exactly one of the spells we need,” George and Fred joined to Lee.

“No, you don't need it!” their so-called teacher of secret tutoring from the subject Defense Against the Dark Arts grumpy growled. “Next lesson per week, now get out!”

“But ... but why?” Dean, who was particularly interested in the spell that saved him from Neville's garbled spell, was dared to discuss it, but it was too much for Harry.

“Because I'm not, damn, Snape!” the dark-haired boy screamed into the entire Room of Requirement, and all his friends retreated two or three steps backwards. Harry James Potter was certainly not a greasy Potion Master, but Neville, at the same time, was thinking that those two were sometimes not so different. After such an explosion, it was absolutely clear to them that their classmate simply wouldn't teach this magic shield, or at least not today, and so all went to their dormitories. In a moment the chamber was empty until the Golden Trio. There was a long silence. Although they had a lot of questions, both of Harry's friends were afraid to say at least one of them. They didn't want to make him angry again, but eventually he started himself.

“Snape may think that it is best to know your enemy for man to fight against him, but I just don't intend to teach you the Dark Arts,” he whispered almost silently.

“What do you mean?” Ron didn't understand, and Hermione lifted one eyebrow, which indicated that she already has her theory.

“That's clear, is not it? Don't you remember what Harry said at the beginning of the Dumbledore Army's first lesson? Dark magic isn't dark because, those spells hurt the people, which you have cursed. This can also be caused by a number of spells of pure, bright magic. Dark magic is dark because, it asks primarily for a sacrifice from the wizard who conjures up the spell. Dark Arts has magical shields or spells for heal. Such spells might at first sight be seen as useful and peaceful… but it always asks for tax upon its creator - bones, blood, heart, or at worst the soul,” she almost repeated the word by word, and Harry had to be amazed at how well she could remember it.

“Yes exactly,” he nodded. “I'm going to teach you to protect yourself, to teach you magic that can help you protect someone else but also damage you... That would be counterproductive.”

Ron's ears turned to red, how angry he was. “You want to say,” he started and had to take a deep breath, “you say... that the spell... the magic which saved Dean today... it was...”

“Yes, dark magic,” the boy with the scar on his forehead nodded. It surprised him, how calm he could admit it.

Anger grabbed redhead. “How can you! So... nasty... you, you... you a Judas! I trusted you!” he snapped and wanted to hit his friend, but Hermione held him back. “Let me go, dammit! That idiot learns Dark Arts... after all this ... maybe he's even worse monster than You-Know-Who!”

“So I'm a monster!” Harry hissed in return. He was totally allergic to the word "monster" because of their relatives. “You think that, I should have let unsuccessful spell hit Dean... I should have let the unknown spell striked him, if and who knows what would happen to him... it could hurt him, it could kill him... I don't know what... So I used the spell, which I was sure that it will work. And you want to blame me for it?!” the dark-haired boy hissed, until half of his words was in parseltongue.

“Guys, come on, guys, stop arguing,” brunette tried to reconcile them. “It is clear that Harry must know more about dark magic if he has to defeat Voldemort. It's wise he doesn't want to Dark Art teach us, and I also understand that if he knows the spell that will protect us from our unfortunate attempts at exercise, he'd rather use it than have any of us finish at the infirmary. Certainly, dark magic is dangerous and can pull people to the wrong side, but Harry will certainly not become the evil sorcerer. Or yes?”

“Become the evil sorcerer. No, not that!” The Boy Who Lived nodded vigorously, and was glad for Hermione's support. This made Ron calm down too.

“Just tell me, how long has he been giving you private lessons? And what does everything teach you?” she asked Harry, who hated, how his best friend could be unnaturally brilliant.

“What, who gives private lessons?” Weasley was a little out of the way.

The black-haired boy sighed. “He never stopped it. I was wondering myself. After taught me The Patronus Charm. I thought he will be glad that that I've already mastered the spell, he did the job what Dumbledore ordered him, and that is end. I just thought that, he was hate me, but it probably isn't true. He himself offered to teach me more. He promised to prepare me to stand against The Dark Lord. Still, it's Snape, so he screams at me, insults me, and sometimes I think he's deliberately choosing the most drastic methods of teaching me something. With him it is nothing like here in DA. He decided that, he would teach me everything what he knows, everything from The Patronus Charm, Defense Against the Dark Arts, tutoring from potions that aren't in the curriculum, to dark magic, Occlumency, manipulation and strategy. After his lessons I always feel a lot more Slytherin than I ever was,” he finished his monologue grimly. It was such a relief that he can finally say that to someone, and when he saw on the faces of his friends a compassion, mixed with something that could be interpreted as a relief that Harry had something like a paternal character in his life, and he didn't even realize it, he felt much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yictustempra - A set of Latin words "yictus" winner and "temper" rage  
> Tutela ab sanguine - Based on Latin words and means "Protection created from blood"


End file.
